customsasukefandomcom-20200214-history
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL
American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL is a special season of American Ninja Warrior, and is not considered to be a main season of American Ninja Warrior. The season was premiered on July 17th, 2019, and hosted 6 cities for qualifying rounds in Los Angeles, New Orleans (new city), Atlanta, Chicago (new city), New York City (new city), and Seattle (new city), with the national finals being held in Las Vegas. The current host roster from the normal seasons of ANW return for this season. Episodes aired at NBC on Wednesday night. A few changes were made to the format, as this was a smaller season than the main seasons. Instead of 30 making it to the city finals and the Top 15 advance to the national finals, 20 would make it to the city finals and the Top 10 advance to the national finals (with 10 wildcard picks). If any competitor achieves total victory, they'll recieve US$500,000, but at the end of the season, if no competitor achieved total victory, the competitor who made the furthest than any other competitor (also known as the Last Man Standing) would receive the cash prize of US$50,000. Also returning is the Mega Wall, which is now 20 feet high, and if any competitor clears the Mega Wall, they'll recieve US$5,000. Like season 10, if they fail the Mega Wall, they only have one shot at the regular Warped Wall and the Mega Wall is only in play during the qualifying round. City Qualifiers Los Angeles Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 17th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Jumper Cables ③ '*'Spinning Log ④ '*'Spin Cycle ⑤ '*'Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Resultsth New Orleans Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 24th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Catch & Release ③ '*'Spinning Bridge ④ '*'Jump Hang ⑤ '*'Swinging Spikes ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Atlanta Qualifiers Original Air Date: July 31st, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Rolling Pin ③ '*'Bungee Bridge ④ '*'Tire Swing ⑤ '*'Slippery Summit ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Chicago Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 7th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Hang Glider ③ '*'Floating Tiles ④ '*'Crank It Up ⑤ '*'Devil Steps ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results New York Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 14th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Rolling Log ③ '*'Bridge of Blades ④ '*'Wind Chimes ⑤ '*'Lightning Bolts ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Seattle Qualifiers Original Air Date: August 21st, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② *'Double Twister ③ '*'Log Runner ④ '*'Ring Jump ⑤ '*'Swing Circle ⑥ Warped Wall / Mega Wall '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results City Finals Los Angeles Finals Original Air Date: August 28th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Jumper Cables ③ Spinning Log ④ +'Spin Cycle ⑤ '+'Battering Ram ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '^'Final Smash ⑨ '*'En Garde ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists New Orleans Finals Original Air Date: September 4th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Catch & Release ③ +'Spinning Bridge ④ '+'Jump Hang ⑤ Swinging Spikes ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ *Arm Rings ⑨ '^'Ring Hopper ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Atlanta Finals Original Air Date: September 11th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Rolling Pin ③ Bungee Bridge ④ +'Tire Swing ⑤ '+'Slippery Summit ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'Flying Shelf Grab ⑨ '^'Vertical Limit ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Chicago Finals Original Air Date: September 18th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Hang Glider ③ Floating Tiles ④ +'Crank It Up ⑤ '+'Devil Steps ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'Floating Monkey Bars ⑨ '*'Baton Pass ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists New York Finals Original Air Date: September 25th, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Rolling Log ③ +'Bridge of Blades ④ '+'Wind Chimes ⑤ Lightning Bolts ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'The Wedge ⑨ '*'Rail Runner ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Seattle Finals Original Air Date: October 2nd, 2019 Obstacles ① Archer Steps ② Double Twister ③ +'Log Runner ④ '+'Ring Jump ⑤ Swing Circle ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ Salmon Ladder ⑧ '*'Peg Clouds ⑨ '*'Iron Maiden ⑩ Spider Trap '^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) + - Modified Obstacle (Compared to American Ninja Warrior SPECIAL's City Qualifiers Course) Top 10 Competitors Results of Other Semi-Finalists Las Vegas National Finals The number order of Stages One to Three were decided by a roulette from #1 to #63. The last seven numbers were reserved for both ANW Grand Champions (Geoff Britten and Isaac Caldiero), and all of the Last Ninjas Standing. Stage One Original Air Date: October 9th, 2019 & October 16th, 2019 Obstacles ① ^'Floating Freeway ② '*'Razor's Edge ③ Double Dipper ④ Jumping Spider ⑤ '^'Circle Circuit ⑥ Warped Wall ⑦ '*'Butterfly Wall ⑧ '*'''Flying Squirrel '''Time limit: 140 seconds ^ - New Obstacle * - Modified Obstacle (Compared to Previous American Ninja Warrior's Seasons) Results Category:Shadic's Spinoff Series